


Idk i hate my grandpa

by ZVIN



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVIN/pseuds/ZVIN
Summary: i fucking hate my grandpa so here’s mpreg of him
Relationships: Rheinhimer/Obama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Idk i hate my grandpa

Rheinheimer was a very strong and powerful omega, but everyone thought he was an alpha, his german god body was made for birthing pups but he HATED it, until he met his mate BARACK OBAMA the strongest alpha in the world. Obama and Rheinhimer met in college in their criminal justice class “Hey ya look hot, wanna date” Obama asked   
“y-y-y-yes Obama-Kun” Rheinhimer replied “nice” Obama said “hey what’s yer name lol?” “I-it’s rheinhimer” Obama then left “Oh shit” RHEINHIMER WHENT INTO HEAT   
“O-obama-chan i-i’m in heat” Rheinhimer said panically “damn baby that’s hot wanna fuck” Obama replied “FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT OBAMA-CHAN” 

WARNING SMUT AHED   
When they got back to Obama’s house they immediately crashed lips, Obama took dominance and threw Rhienhimer down, ass up onto the bed “O-obama-chan d-dont go to hard” as Obama ripped his clothes off, what he didn’t realizes is he was gonna get fucked like a slut and become pregnant, Obama took his throbbing cock out and Rheinhimers mouth watered, he went to town on Obama’s meat stick until obama leaked pre-cum “ugh~ i wont you so badly, i want you to fuck me until i pass out” “bet baby” Obama agreed, Rheinheimer stretched his pink asshole and obama shoved his horse cock into his bussy “ah~ Obama-chan y-you fill me up” Obama thrusted hard into his tight hole “ngh~” Obama said “You like that you dirty slut” Rheinhimer moaned as Obama thrusted harder “Please Obama-chan, yer gonna make me cum” and like that Obama’s milky cummy wummies came out, Rheinhimer screamed and passed out “damn bitch that was a good sesh, ima mark ya later but only when you can consent”


End file.
